Union
by Picture Magpie
Summary: Sasuke is preparing to take the plunge, but will Naruto accept his feelings and let Sasuke take their relationship to the next step? No sexual situations, even though it may sound like it. Sorry!


Disclaimer: I do not own **Naruto**. This right belongs to Kishimoto-san.

Summery: Sasuke is preparing to take the plunge, but will Naruto accept his feelings and let Sasuke take their relationship to the next level? No sexual situations (though it may sound like it...). Sorry!

P.S.: This is an incredibly short one shot. A little less than 1000 words.

**Union**

* * *

Sasuke had never been so nervous as he was today in his whole life. He had butterflies, his hands were sweaty, and his heart was beating a mile a minute as he led Naruto to the top of the hill.

_Why can't they teach us these things in school? _Thought Sasuke, nervously playing with the object in his pocket. _It sure as Hell would be more useful than the poetry unit. What kind of ninja needs to know poetry anyways? _Sasuke realized he was rambling, but made no move to stop it. He needed anything to keep his mind off the blond curiously trailing behind him.

* * *

The blond was indeed very curious. It was unusual to see Sasuke nervous, and even he had never seen him this nervous… and he was his lover! Sasuke had just burst through the front door, told Naruto it was time (_What the Hell does that mean?_), and dragged him down the street. Naruto had tried prying some information out of the stoic boy, but he had remained tight lipped. Eventually Naruto gave up, huffing and grumbling about what a jerk Sasuke was, but Sasuke paid him no heed. Sasuke had perfected blocking Naruto out after 10 years.

* * *

Sasuke continued to lead Naruto up the hill, ignoring the curious stares and still thinking about the impracticality of poetry. _I mean really, how's a limerick going to help defeat the enemy? _Eventually though, Sasuke ran out of poetry rants and found his mind wandering back to the object in his pocket. He had bought it on a mission in Sand country six months ago. It was a beautiful blue star sapphire set into an intricate silver band. Sasuke had known the moment he saw it that this was the ring. That this was the ring he would propose with.

* * *

Naruto watched as Sasuke shook his head, shaking the far-off look from his eyes. Naruto was sorry for it, as the look suited Sasuke to a tee (not to mention that it made the brunette look damn sexy). Shaking his own thoughts from his head, as he was sure Sasuke was not in the mood to be ravished, Naruto looked around, trying to get his bearings. With a surprised gasp he realized that they were now on top of Hokage Mountain. _When the Hell did we get up here? _Thought Naruto, rather embarrassed that he had failed to notice (being a ninja and all). _Like anyone could concentrate with Sasuke swaying his hips like that. _With that Naruto allowed himself a small smile, not feeling quite so silly.

* * *

Sasuke had heard the gasp and glanced worriedly back at his lover, wondering if it had been a bad idea to take Naruto up here. But then, he saw the blond smile, and he felt sufficiently better about his choice in location. Leading Naruto to the top of the Fourth's carving, he stood trying to calm his nerves before he took the plunge. Behind him the sun began to set.

* * *

The sun captivated Naruto as it set in colours of red, orange, and pink. It was beautiful and he was glad that Sasuke had decided to share it with him. After a few minutes, Naruto managed to pull his eyes away from the sky, wanting to thank Sasuke for sharing the sunset with him. 

Yet when he turned, Sasuke was already facing him with that far-off look back in his eyes. Naruto opened his mouth to speak, but Sasuke beat him to the punch.

"Naruto, in the beginning, we were rivals. In competing with you I learned more than I would have ever learned in school. I was proud to be your rival. Later, you became not only a friend, but also my best friend. I knew I could rely on you. You told me the things I needed to hear and kept me sane. You helped me more than you'll ever know. I was content. But we weren't finished yet. You took me as your lover five years ago, and in doing so, made my life complete. And now, I hope to take this relationship to the next step. Naruto, my rival, my friend, and my love, will you take me as I am?"

With that Sasuke took out a beautiful ring and held it up for Naruto to see. Naruto just looked, slack-jawed, between the ring and Sasuke.

* * *

Sasuke cringed, looking anywhere but at Naruto's face. He had poured all his feelings into that speech, and was only too aware of how much like an idiot he had sounded. He also knew that he had put his heart on the line, and was just waiting for Naruto to shatter it before handing back the pieces.

Three minutes passed and still Naruto said nothing. Finally fed up with the suspense, Sasuke looked over at Naruto. What he was about to say though, died in his throat as he looked at the blond.

Naruto stood there, smiling, as tears ran down his cheeks in a steady stream.

"Oh Sasuke, you idiot! How could you ever think I would say no?"

With that, Naruto dived onto Sasuke, knocking both of them to the ground, before proceeding to cover Sasuke in passionate kisses. Eventually, when Sasuke's mind had come back online, he pushed to blond over and sat on top of him. Looking down into the pool blue eyes that belonged only to Naruto, Sasuke restated the question.

"Is that a yes?"

Naruto nodded and held up a slim hand for Sasuke to slip the ring onto. His hands shaking, Sasuke managed to slip on the ring without further incident. Rolling off Naruto, Sasuke pulled him into his lap. Together they sat in silence, watching the sun go down in a glorious symphony of colours that seemed to celebrate the union of two lovers and the new chapter in their lives.

* * *

First off, I would like to note on how extremely sappy that was. Not that I really care, I figure the world needs a little more light-hearted fluff in today's day and age. I just wanted you to know that I _do_ realize the sap reading was off the scale. Secondly, I would like to thank everyone who took the time to read this. I greatly appreciate it. Also, I am still working on **A Foxes Den**, just not at this particular moment. I hope to post the next chapter soon. I would also like to thank everyone who has been reading and reviewing my stories. The reviews have all been wonderful and uplifting, and have made my day on more than one occasion. Thank you. 


End file.
